


Beautiful September

by Gnome781



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnome781/pseuds/Gnome781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks about his favorite season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful September

**Author's Note:**

>   
> This is just a short little mood piece, I suppose it could fit in to my Danny's confession series, but I think I'll just claim it as an independent one shot. I hope you like it, and remember Feedback will make me love you forever!  
> &lt; Beta'd by [](http://debris-k.livejournal.com/profile)[**debris_k**](http://debris-k.livejournal.com/) all remaining mistakes are my own.

  
Beautiful September  
Long past the waiting spring  
Burn away the heartache  
That lingers in my dreams

Danny could taste the beginning of fall in the air. The distinctive chill that always occurred when the cold finally defeated the heat was still fresh and the acrid but pleasant scent of wood smoke and old earth was so strong that it seemed to linger on his tongue. He tightened his coat slightly and couldn't help but grin a little at the oddly comforting feeling of this time of year.

He had always liked the autumn there was a sense of renewal and contentment about this particular season that the rest of the year lacked. Its simplicity and beauty made the ache in his chest fade, and replaced it with a gentle warmth that left him a thousand pounds lighter. He had always found it to be more refreshing than the mild weather of spring or the oppressive heat of summer, and he held on to the calming sensations it gave him for as long as possible. Making it last, because the bitter snows of winter would be arriving soon, and his sense of comfort would be buried beneath its frigid blanket of white until the world seemed like a lonely, sterile place.

Winter and its persistent cold always made him feel more alone, as if he were completely isolated in the sea of people bundled up against the icy breeze. He would especially feel it while he was hiding beneath a pile of comforters in his empty bed, listening to the lonely echoes in his cold apartment and dreaming that a certain detective were under the covers with him. But winter wasn't here yet, and for now there was only the comfort of fall, and he refused to listen to the hint of frost that was chasing wood smoke in the air.

With another small smile and a deep smoky breath Danny headed down the street, his steps lighter, in search of the bakery that was filling the breeze with its tantalizing scents, and wondering if Don would like to share some fresh cookies with him. Don might not share his feelings, but Danny was always willing to take any opportunity available to spend time with his friend, and he knew the detective would never turn down fresh sweets. With his plan of action decided, Danny set forth with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

_   
**Beautiful September**   
_


End file.
